Forbidden Love
by Tsurugi-chan
Summary: What can you do, when you love someone you can never be with? AL slash
1. How Can I Not Love You

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters here… just playing with them against their will. ^_^

'How Can I Not Love You' is sung by Joy Enriques and comes off the 'Anna And The King' soundtrack. For those of you reading this who have the time to download this song (it's a really great song!), I'd recommend listening to it while reading this little fic of mine, it's sort of like mood music. [Also 'cos the words to the song sound cheesy by themselves without the tune, so… ^_____^]

Last but not least, this fic is **_slash_, **so don't say you weren't warned!

**How Can I Not Love You**

**__**

**_Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know _**

**_  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone_**__

**_Cannot dream, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
What we've known all along_**

**_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone_**

**_How can I not love you_**

**_Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along_**

**_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone_**

**_How can I not love you  
When you are gone_******

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

They lay together, limbs entwined, in the silver moonlight that spilled over them. 

Dark mixed with light. One shone with the radiance of the immortal Eldar, the other was a mere mortal, one doomed to die when his time on Middle Earth had ended. A union that was not supposed to be, and yet was.

It seemed as though time had stopped just for them. 

A callused hand ran through the golden tresses of the elf that lay curled against his side. Gently, as though afraid that the fair being would shatter and vanish at the slightest disturbance. Green eyes half-closed, savouring the man's touch, the steady rhythm soothing his soul, driving away all his doubts…

Then the spell broke as he sighed softly. A sigh of resignation, regret and more than a touch of pain.

"What's wrong?" The human's voice was concerned. A gentle hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look into the caring grey eyes.

"Nothing." The elf rolled over on the bed, turning his back so that he could hide the tears that threatened to spill any moment.

"You say it is nothing, but I know that something is bothering you. Tell me…"

The elf squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the thrill of longing that the comforting hand on his shoulder sent through him. And the stab of pain through his heart at what the future held for them. Drawing a deep breath, he spoke softly.

"Tonight… will be the last night…"

Silent comprehension dawned on the man. He waited for his elf to finish.

"Tomorrow, you will be crowned, and she…"

The words stuck in his throat with the bitterness of reality.

"Both of you will be… joined forever."

The last two words came out barely above a whisper. 

The man leaned up on an elbow, and reached out to touch his lover's face, his fingers gently wiping away the trail of tears that had sprung from the closed lids. His face bore similar traces of the pain felt by his elf.

As he absently tucked a stray strand of hair behind a delicately pointed ear, he wished that things had turned out differently; that Fate had not been so cruel as to let him find his love, only to realise he had fallen for one whom he was never destined to be with.

Lying down once more, he pulled the unresisting elf towards him in a tight embrace. Pressing his face against his neck, he whispered in a voice that was full of emotion, "I wish you were the one I am to spend the rest of my days with. But no matter what happens, I just want you to know that… you will always have first place in my heart… for eternity."

The elf turned to face him fully, emerald eyes bright with tears. He looked so lost and vulnerable that the man felt as though his heart would break just seeing his love in such a state.

Tilting the elf's chin up, he looked deep into his eyes and said, "I will always remember you, my prince. Because I cannot forget you…" He pressed his lips to the elf's, tasting the saltiness of his tears.

_Because I love you too much to forget you._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The sun rose on the White City, revealing the bustle of the people as they hurried to finish the final preparations for their King's arrival and his wedding.

Inside his room, Aragorn dressed himself in his ceremonial robes with a heavy heart. He couldn't help remembering what had passed the night before, hearing the whispered words over and over again…

_Tonight… will be the last night…_

In a few hours, the elf's words would come true, he would be bound to another, and they could no longer have each other to themselves, because he would belong to another.

He slammed his fist onto the table violently as he struggled to quell the anger and bitterness that rose up inside him. It was not fair!

He heard a sound outside his door, and on impulse, flung the door open, startling the maid passing by.

"My Lord…"

Ignoring her flustered curtsey, he simply said, "Could you find Prince Legolas and bring him here? There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with him…"

Bobbing her head, the maid immediately went on her way to find the elf.

Closing the door, Aragorn wondered why he had done that. After all, hadn't he decided that it would be best for both of them not to see each other until after…

After the ceremony.

There was a soft knock on the door and a hesitant voice called through the thick wood, "Estel? May I come in?"

_Too late._ Aragorn thought wryly to himself. Steadying himself, he took a deep breath and called out, "Enter."

The door opened softly and the elf slipped inside the room. He had a look of forced cheer about him, as though he were trying his best to hide something.

"You sent for me?" 

Aragorn blinked and realized that he had been standing and staring at the elf for some time. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he did not even know why he had asked the maid to find Legolas.

"I… uh…" He started pacing about nervously, then went to the door and shot the bolt through to make sure that they were not disturbed.

"Estel…" 

He stopped his frantic pacing and took hold of the elf by his shoulders. "I cannot go through this. I… I just can't!" His grey eyes were aflame with something akin to panic, and his hands were shaking.

Legolas sighed and started to speak. "Estel, you know that - "

"No, Legolas, let me speak now, or I fear I might never get the chance to say this again." Aragorn's voice was rough with emotion. "I cannot marry her because I no longer love her. It would be torture to have to spend my days with her, thinking all the time of you, and what might have been. Don't you see? I cannot bear the thought of not having you with me!"

Legolas shook the near-hysterical human slightly and said, "Don't think that I do not know how you feel, but you were betrothed to her even before you realized your feelings for me. You made a promise to her then, and you must keep that promise now." 

He engulfed the human in a fierce hug that served to hide the unshed tears in his eyes, then spoke gently, "Estel, we were never meant for each other, not in the way you want. Love her, Estel, love her as much as you can - "

"You don't know what you ask of me - "

"Hush, Estel," Legolas stroked the human's hair gently, his face a mask of pain. "Do it for her, for yourself, and… for me. Please. "

Aragorn buried his face in the elf's shoulder and drew a shaky breath. "I will try. I promise you nothing, but… I will try."

"That is all I ask for."

A blast from the trumpets at the city entrance drew them back to their reality.

Lifting his head, Aragorn stared into the elf's eyes, reading all his emotions as easily as though he were an open book, then pulled him closer - 

_One last time…_

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that was their farewell to each other. Their last opportunity to hold each other, to taste each other…

The sound of the fanfare was coming closer…

They drew apart breathlessly. Legolas gave a bittersweet smile as he straightened the slightly rumpled robes of the human before him. "Go to her, Estel. And, I wish you joy."

Aragorn clasped his hand briefly and was about to reply when a loud knock sounded on the door. "My Lord, the Lady Arwen will arrive soon."

He shot a desperate glance at Legolas, who simply nodded at the door and whispered, "It is your duty. Go."

Aragorn held his gaze for a moment longer, brushed his fingers over his cheek as a parting gesture, then turned and left the room.

Behind him, the elf's composure gave way as tears slipped down his cheeks. Sinking down to the floor, he buried his face in his hands and wept as he had never wept before.

_Namaarie, Estel. I love you._

When he left the room a long time later, there was nothing to show he had ever been in there, save for a small piece of parchment addressed to Aragorn, bearing a tiny oak leaf in a bottom corner.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**TBC**

Author's Notes:

So? What do you people think? 

R & R, please? Flames are accepted too, tell me what you guys want to see, 'cos I haven't written the ending yet! ^_______^


	2. My Lover's Gone

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the storyline, so don't sue me. ^_^

'My Lover's Gone' is sung by Dido, off her 'No Angel' album. Try listening to it while reading this chapter, it helps set the tone. ^_^

This is a **_slash_** fic, so slash haters beware!!!

**My Lover's Gone**__

**_My lover's gone_**

**_His boots no longer by my door_**

**_He left at dawn_**

**_And as I slept I felt him go_**

**_Returns no more_**

**_I will not watch the ocean_**

**_My lover's gone_**

**_No earthly ships will ever_**

**_Bring him home again_**

**_Bring him home again_**

****

**_My lover's gone_**

**_I know that kiss will be my last_**

**_No more his song_**

**_The tune upon his lips has passed_**

**_I sing alone_**

**_While I watch the ocean_**

**_My lover's gone_**

**_No earthly ships will ever_**

**_Bring him home again_**

**_Bring him home again_**

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Throughout the ceremony, Aragorn had to force himself to not let his eyes wander. It was hard not to search the crowd for a certain pair of green eyes. Eyes that were always sparkling with laughter, that never lost their brilliance even in the darkest night…

Emerald orbs that had been filled with pain and unshed tears just the night before…

It had taken every single ounce of his self-control not to look back as he had walked out of his room, leaving the elf staring after him. He knew that if he had taken a backward glance, he would probably have gone flying back into the elf's arms.

He took a guilty glance at his bride. Here he was, marrying the one who had waited more than half his life for him, and yet his thoughts were turned to another. Arwen felt his eyes on her and smiled radiantly up at him. He tried to match her smile, but found it unbearable to keep up that façade. 

"Is something wrong, love?" She asked him, her musical voice bringing unwanted memories of another elf's voice to his mind.

Aragorn shook his head slightly. "No. It's nothing."

"You seem a little distracted to me."

Aragorn forced a smile and replied as playfully as he could, "It must be because I finally have you here with me, after so many years of hoping and praying. I guess I'm still trying to convince myself that this is not a dream."

Arwen laughed lightly and arched a brow. "Indeed? Well, shall I pinch you to wake you, my lord?"

Aragorn made a face. "No, that won't be necessary, my lady." Unconsciously, his gaze swept over the crowd gathered in the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of golden hair reflecting the sunlight.

Arwen saw the distant look in his eyes and sighed softly.

_You don't belong here with me anymore do you, Estel? Your heart is with… him…_

 * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

Back in his room, Aragorn flung himself wearily onto the bed. He had no idea that a few simple ceremonies could be so exhausting, and there was still the wedding feast to come in a few hours…

He groaned and wished that he could just disappear.

_Disappear…_

He sat up abruptly as he realized something: he hadn't seen Legolas at all since that morning. He had not even caught a glimpse of him in the crowd that thronged him, and his elf was always never far from his side.

He rose and made his way to the door, the need to see his elf again overcoming his fatigue. But as he put his hand on the handle, his rational side whispered:

_Don't forget, you are married now. What will seeing him do to change that?_

Aragorn gritted his teeth and swore silently to himself. Suddenly, he caught sight of the piece of parchment lying innocently on his table. Unfolding it, he ran his eyes over the flowing script:

[_Estel,_

_I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you in this manner, and so abruptly as well. I feared that if I told you I was leaving face to face, I would not be able to do it._

_I am truly sorry that I didn't go for your wedding, but I cannot stay here anymore. It would behave been too hard for the two of us to go on this way, pretending that those things had never been. I would only have hindered your duties as King of Gondor, and your duty as husband to Arwen. Think of what we had as only a passing phase, one that would never have lasted the test of time._

_So, I wish you happiness. May you find peace in your life, and above all, may you find that the one you truly love is Arwen._

_Forgive me, it is for the best._

_Forget me._

_LG._]

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Aragorn strode down the hallways leading to the stables, the letter crushed tightly in his hand. He knew that it was a futile attempt, but he still had to try…

He reached the stall where Legolas' mount, Arod, had been stabled.

It was empty.

He slumped against the door to the stall, the harsh realization that his elf was gone sinking in slowly. 

A stable-hand passed by, whistling jovially as he went about making sure that the horses were comfortable.

Aragorn called out to him, "Lad, did you see where the Elvin Prince went?"

Frowning, the boy said, "He left this morning, around the time that the wedding was taking place. Hmm… I remember now! He had all his things with him, like he was going on a long journey or something, so when I asked him about it, he said that he was going home on some urgent business…"

"I see, well, thank you." Aragorn turned and made his way out of the stables slowly.

_Gone._

_He was really gone._

Eyes unseeing, he almost walked smack into a stout figure that had to practically shout to make itself seen and heard.

"Aragorn! What are you doing, wandering around here? You should be getting dressed!" Gimli wrinkled his nose at his companion's disheveled clothing. "Unless, of course, you plan on going to your feast dressed as a bale of hay." He laughed heartily, before he realized that the man was not sharing his mirth. "What's wrong?"

Aragorn looked at him with dull eyes. "He's gone, Gimli."

The dwarf's expression clouded over. "Aye, I know. He told me this morning that he was leaving. I offered to go with him but he refused. Did he not tell you?"

Aragorn sighed in exasperation. "That's precisely the point, he told me in a letter, but I only got it after he had left!"

"But what would you have done if you knew he was leaving?"

Aragorn raised his voice slightly. "What would I have done?! I would have - " he paused and thought for a moment, then continued in a softer tone, "I would have tried to stop him."

"Which was what he did not want you to do." The dwarf's gruff voice was uncharacteristically gentle.

"Why?"

"That is something you should know the answer to."

_'I cannot stay here'…_

Gimli patted Aragorn's back awkwardly. "I'm sorry, about the two of you, but some things just… happen. For a reason, I suppose."

Aragorn smiled sadly at him and replied, "Thank you, Gimli."

The dwarf watched the human's retreating back as he made his way slowly back to his room. He muttered to himself, "I hope you know what you're doing, you fool of an elf. Running off like that without thinking twice. And going off to Mirkwood from Gondor all by yourself too!" He snorted and shook his head ruefully. " Elves!" 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Aragorn read and reread the letter as he walked slowly back to his room. Wishing with his whole heart that his elf had not left without a word.

But it was too late to regret now.

And knowing the stubborn nature of the Prince of Mirkwood, it was very unlikely that he would ever hear from him again.

Pausing by a window that faced the general direction of Mirkwood, he looked out. His mind soared on the wind, over the plains of Rohan, over the forests of Middle Earth, until he could envision the forest of Mirkwood. He imagined the golden figure, riding on a white horse, disappearing into the dark depths, never to lay eyes on him again…

He felt his heart wrench within him as the breeze caressed his face. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

_Namaarie, Legolas. I… I will try to let go of you, but my heart will always belong to you, and you alone._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

TBC 

Author's Notes:

Firstly, the part about Gimli knowing, well, I kind of assumed that since Gimli and Legolas were so close, it wouldn't have taken Gimli long to figure out that Legolas was in love with Aragorn. Or that maybe Legolas told Gimli. Or… *tries to think up of a few more theories* Argh… basically, Gimli knows about their relationship, that's why he could console Aragorn. Wait, why am I explaining this in the first place? *thinks for a while…* 

*gives up* Apparently, my thought functions have gone AWOL…. *shrugs* must be the exams. 

Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be from Legolas' end of Middle Earth. ^_^

R & r please!  'cos reviews make my world go round! ^_^ And thanks for reading!

_jacobs_angel86: _Thanks for the vote of confidence… Erm, no promises about what the ending will be like though, 'cos I prefer keeping stuff in canon. Guess it'll just depend on how much I want the poor lil' elf to suffer. ^_^

_IMTrinity_: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll definitely finish this story. ^_^ I like it too much to give up on it.

_Anthem82_: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

_silvertoekee_: Well, that settles the part about the letter and Aragorn's reaction… Was it what you expected? Wouldn't want to get too predictable… ^_^ And I found another person who likes the Touya x Yue pairing!!! Or rather, that's what I'm assuming from the stuff you've written…

_Rrrr_: *lol* Thanks for the compliment… Actually, I've Microsoft Word to thank for the lack of glaring mistakes… Although it get on my nerves when it keeps insisting that the words I type in don't exist. Don't worry, their feelings are mutual; hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Alexis_: Thank you! Here's the next chapter, and there'll definitely be more to come. ^_^

_Curious_ _Dream_ _Weaver_: Thank you! Heh, looks like all the time I spent staying awake in literature class paid off. Glad you liked the style. ^_^

_castor_: Err… actually, I don't understand French… but thank you for your review anyway, I'm glad you liked the story. ^_^ Maybe this is a sign I should take up another language…

I've just realized that I used a smiley face in every single response…. More proof of my overly hyper state of mind… I should go invest in some sedatives. ^_^


	3. My Immortal

****

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters here… just playing with them against their will. ^_^

'My Immortal' is copyrighted to Evanescence, and whatever record label they're under. It's a really great song and I think that those of you out there reading this should, if you've got the time, download the song and play it at the same time… you know, mood music… Oh dear, I'm encouraging piracy… ^_^

Last but not least, this fic is **_slash_**. So please don't flame me cos I'm warning you in advance.

**My Immortal**

****

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

**_You used to captivate me_**

**_By your resonating light_**

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_And though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Legolas pause at the edge of the forest and looked back across his shoulder at the path he had just traversed. The breeze teased his hair and he smiled slightly. The long journey home by himself had certainly helped to take his mind off the… other things he did not wish to think about.

_A white city standing tall in the sun…_

_Grey eyes that softened and lit up every time they met green…_

He shook his head to clear it. _It does not matter anymore._

He nudged Arod gently forward into the forest of Mirkwood. As the menacing boughs silently parted and cleared a path for their prince, he could not help taking a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scents he had grown up with.

He had come home at last.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He rode through the streets leading to his home with a shy smile on his face. It seemed as though the whole of Mirkwood had turned up to welcome him the minute they heard that their Prince was home. His fame as one of the Fellowship had apparently reached the secluded forest – he could hear the shy elf-maids whisper to each other about how he had slain scores of Orcs without batting an eyelid.

As he entered the castle gates and drew up outside his home, a groom scurried forward to take Arod from him. He mounted the steps apprehensively, preparing himself for the explosive welcome he knew awaited him from behind the heavy doors…

Suddenly, the doors flew open as something blonde flew out and wrapped itself tightly around his neck with a squeal.

Legolas laughed then, as he had not laughed in a long time. "Vilwarin, please, I enjoy breathing as much as you do," he said wryly as he pried her off him.

Vilwarin giggled, her aquamarine eyes dancing mischievously as she retorted, "I can't help being happy when my favourite little brother finally decides to come home after wandering over all of Middle Earth on some Quest which could have gotten him killed now, can I?"

Legolas gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. "I believe I'm your only little brother, unless Ada got married and had another son while I was gone…"

"Well, that's beside the point…" She pulled him down towards her and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home, little one. Now, come, Ada's been waiting for you for a long time." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside and through the winding hallways, ignoring his protests and pleas to let him change out of his travel stained clothes. 

Upon their arrival at the Elven King's study, Vilwarin proceeded to burst in without knocking, propelling the hapless Legolas before and proclaiming rather unnecessarily, "Look who's home, Ada!"

Thranduil looked up from where he was sitting and allowed a relieved smile to spread across his face. He rose and walked over to his younger son. Clasping his shoulders and searching his face with his piercing blue eyes, he asked, "It went well, then?"

Legolas dipped his head slightly and replied, "Yes, it did."

Thranduil gazed thoughtfully at him for a moment, then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and stepped back. "You must be tired after your long journey here. Go take a bath and have some rest. We'll talk at dinner. And Vilwarin, leave him alone until then."

Vilwarin pouted slightly and complained, "But Ada, I want to hear all his stories…" Thranduil frowned at her. She sighed and replied meekly, "Yes, Ada."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He had been staring absently out of his window, watching the sunset when Vilwarin bounced into his room and dragged him down for dinner. Now, he followed her to the dining hall, listening to her chatter about the various happenings in Mirkwood during his absence. On entering the room, he noticed that there were only three places laid.

"They went spider hunting. Again." Thranduil said in reply to the questioning look on his son's face. Legolas suppressed a smile as his sister rolled her eyes at the comment. His older brothers had a fetish for hunting spiders as young elflings, one that they had never grown out, which inadvertently led to either one or the other being carried home after one too many encounters with the spiders.

As they settled down to their evening meal, Thranduil winked at Legolas and said, "You'd better tell us what you've been up to these months before Vilwarin explodes from being kept in suspense."

Legolas laughed lightly and proceeded to recount his deeds from the moment he had arrived in Rivendell until the time he left the White City. 

Vilwarin gave a dreamy sigh as he finished talking. "So, Estel finally married the Lady Arwen. They must have made an absolutely stunning pair at their wedding, did they, little brother?"

"I… I don't know. I… didn't stay for the wedding." Legolas hurriedly raised his wine goblet to his lips in an attempt to hide his flustered expression. When he lowered it, he found his sister watching him with a strange look in her eyes, almost as though she knew the real reason why he had not stayed on for his best friend's wedding...

Vilwarin shook her head and smiled slightly, "That anxious to come home? Tell me more about the hobbits, those halflings fascinate me greatly…"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The hour was late when he finally returned to his room. Yet, he found that he could not sleep even though he was exhausted. It seemed as though every time he was about to sink into a dark fog of unconsciousness, he would see a pair of smiling grey eyes looking at him, reminding him of the times past, and he would be jolted awake again by the pain that coursed through him.

He lay on his back, the tears threatening to fall, telling himself that it was all in the past, that it did not affect him anymore, nor did it bother him. But the memory of warm arms around him, holding him through the nights, proved too much to bear. 

He buried his face in his pillow and sobbed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Vilwarin paused outside the door to her brother's room, her hand on the handle. She could hear the soft sounds of him crying inside the room, and her heart wrenched within as she thought of the pain he was in, yet she could not decide whether or not to enter his room to comfort him.

_"There's something wrong with Legolas, Ada. He's changed since he left…"_

_Thranduil sighed. "I know. I can see it in his eyes. You are the only one who can help him now, Vilwarin. Both of you have always been close, and I suspect that you are the only one who knows what he is going through."_

_"I will try, but he is the only one who can help himself."_

She sighed, then turned the handle softly.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He heard the soft click of the door opening and the gentle rustle of a dress approaching his bed. Immediately, he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying by pulling the covers over his head.

Vilwarin smiled at the sight of her little brother burrowing under the covers, trying to get away from her eyes. Sitting down on the bed next to him, she pulled the blankets off his head and started to run her fingers through his hair, patting him and soothing him as though he was an elfling once more.

After a long time, his shivering stopped and his breathing grew soft and even again. They sat in silence for some time, then Vilwarin asked softly, "Tell me what's wrong, little one. Tell me what happened to you."

"Nothing's wrong."

"I don't want you to die of heartbreak, Legolas. Tell me how you got hurt."

"You wouldn't understand."

She smiled slightly, her face hidden in the dark. "Try me. You'd be surprised."

He hesitated for a moment longer, then shifted his position such that he now lay with his head on her lap, like he used to whenever he ran to her for comfort as an elfling.

Another silence ensued, as she waited for him to find the words. Her hand rose and fell with a hypnotic rhythm as it combed through his hair.

"I… I fell in love… with a mortal."

His words hung heavily in the still night air.

"And?" She prompted him gently.

He sighed and turned away from her, staring out into the darkness of his room with unseeing eyes. "What is the use? I can't be with him, because he is… he is a King, and… has wed another."

"Does he feel the same way you do?"

"I… I don't know. Perhaps he did, I mean, I suppose he did, but, he…" he trailed off and left the sentence hanging.

"He needs his heirs." Vilwarin finished quietly.

Legolas clutched at his pillow so tightly he could feel his hands shake. "It's not fair! Why does it have to be this way? Why does it always have to end this way? Why…"

Vilwarin turned his face back towards her and saw his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Hush, little one. Some things… just aren't meant to be. Our fate is not in our control, we have to accept that fact. The pain will never go away, it will only grow less with time, if you let it."

He gave a small snort. "What would you know. All your words, you make it sound so easy. You probably don't even know what it is like to feel this way."

His unintentionally cruel words stung her and her voice was bitter as she replied, "I don't know what it is like? Remember this, my dear, you are not the only one in this world capable of loving another in this manner. But you are luckier than some. At least the person you love still lives and you can still see him, although you cannot have him."

Legolas' eyes widened as he sat up and stared at his sister. "You…"

Vilwarin continued in a softer voice, tears running unheeded down her face, "Why do you think I have never wed all these years, Legolas? I once loved a mortal too, a long time ago, but he was taken away from me before his time, and I can never see him again." 

"I'm sorry, Vilwarin, I shouldn't have said that." Legolas was filled with regret as he watched his sister – the strong one – cry before him. And crying was something he did not remember ever seeing her do.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "It's alright. So you see, you're not alone." She held her arms out to him.

He entered into her warm embrace. After some time, he spoke, is voice muffled by her dress, "Isn't it hard, sometimes?"

"It is. But for the sake of others, we have no choice but to be strong."

"Thank you, Vilwarin."

"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep."

* ~ * ~ * ~  * ~ *

She left his room a long time later, having sat by his bed and sung him to sleep. She was about to enter her own room when she heard a voice behind her.

"So, how is he?"

She stared at the designs on the door before answering, "He will heal with time, as I did." Turning to face the speaker, she said, "Don't tell him you know, Ada."

Thranduil nodded and said, "I won't. Because this is something he must solve himself."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**TBC**

Insane Author's Notes:

Finally, another chapter done…. Was beginning to think I'd never finish this…

Sorry if this chapter seems a little tedious… well, I found it tedious. I thought that since Aragorn was the 'star' in the previous chapter, Legolas deserved a chapter to himself. ^_^ To those who aren't very happy about having an OFC popping out of nowhere, sorry… I mean, I just can't visualize Thranduil patting Leggy dearest on the head and counseling him about his love life, can you? *thinks* *shudders* If you don't like Vilwarin, don't worry, she'll only appear for a fraction of a second in the next chapter, then I won't write about her anymore, BUT…

The plot bunny for a side story about Vilwarin is hopping madly around my head…. Help!!! I guess I'll probably post it when this whole story is done…. If I ever write it, that is. Opinions?

Next chapter will have a little more 'action'; if you could call it that… our favourite couple will definitely be meeting up again. ^_^

*yawnz* time to hit the sack…. 1.20 in the morning…. thank goodness there's no more school to go to. ^__________^

R & R please! And thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

_Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart_: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well… btw, I like your name, sounds very edible. ^_^ Sorry, I need a sugar fix now.

_Rrrr_: Another angsty chapter! Well, the rest of the story will end up angsty… With a few crazy bits in between if I decide to go on a hyper editing spree like I did with another story… needless to say, I ruined it. 

_FarFlung_: I didn't know Arwen was only an accessory in the story… Heh heh… it's a SIGN!! LEGOLAS BELONGS WITH ARAGORN!!! Ahem. ^_^ Request for angst noted… In fact, that's about the only thing I can write now, despite the fact that I'm totally un-angsty in real-life … more like permanently bouncing around and high on sugar…

_Shadow41_: Well, I'll try my best not to separate them, but it'll be a bit hard, cos I'm a pretty firm believer in canon… and… imagine a really REALLY furious Arwen coming after Legolas for stealing her darling Aragorn away from her… Very scary thought… Coupled together with razor sharp nails… *runs away and hides in a corner*

_glodmund_: Here you go! Hope you liked it. ^_^ Legolas will be meeting with Aragorn in the next chapter… How could I bear to keep them apart? *fake melodramatic voice* Ahem… ^__________^

_The-Serious-Padfoot:_ Hahaha… Well, I'm a huge Legolas fan as well, but I don't mind sharing him with Aragorn. ^_~ Glad you liked the songs I chose, it's sort of like a habit, 'cos I started out writing songfics on ff.net, and I find it easier to set the mood if I've got some 'background music'. ^_^ Been playing too many computer games…


	4. Fields of Innocence

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters here… wish I did though…

'Fields of Innocence' is copyrighted to Evanescence, and whatever record label they're under. Once again, those of you out there who have the time and disc space to spare, go download it and listen while reading this. It's also a really nice song, anyway, definitely gets 5 stars from me. ^_^

Last but not least, this fic is **_slash_**. So please don't flame me cos I'm warning you in advance.

**Fields of Innocence**

**_I still remember the world from the eyes of a child.  
Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now.  
Where has my heart gone?  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.  
  
I still remember the sun always warm on my back.  
Somehow it seems colder now.  
Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
Oh where, where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
  
I still remember._**

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Time never seemed to pass so slowly before. Each day was a monotonous routine. Wake up and paste a smile on his face; wander around, pretending everything was alright; wipe off the smile before going to bed…

Legolas took refuge in his charade, always playing the happy prince everyone loved, never removing his mask. Seasons passed this way, the setting sun at the end of each day marking the start of another lonely night haunted with dreams of what had been and what could never be. 

It happened slowly, but surely. He could feel the void within him growing deeper and darker each day as he struggled to forget…

But he couldn't.

Legolas was fading.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The first rays of the sun stretched out over the plains of Rohan and Gondor. The earth seemed to stretch, soaking in and celebrating the arrival of spring.

And of new life.

Riders burst forth from the gates of the White City, bearing summons from their King to his friends of old.

Gondor's heir was born.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Legolas sat under the shade of his favourite tree, methodically polishing the wood of his bow even though there really was no need for that. The orcs and spiders no longer troubled his realm as they did in the days before Sauron's fall. But the familiar motions helped him relax and offered solace from the thoughts that troubled him.

Or rather, it _used_ to work.

He heard a rustle of a dress and looked up to see Vilwarin gazing down at him, her eyes thoughtful. He had a feeling of apprehension as they stared at each other for a moment, before Vilwarin dropped down on the grass next to him. His hands never stopped their work on the bow as they sat in silence. Finally:

"It won't help bottling it up and never letting go."

He did not reply.

Vilwarin sighed. "Legolas, don't do this to yourself - "

"I am fine."

"No, you are not." She retorted. "Listen, you can't pretend that those things never happened. You're fading. Don't think I can't tell."

He dropped his bow onto the grass in exasperation. "Then what would you have me do? What _can_ I do?"

"Face it." Vilwarin held up a simple white envelope bearing the silver tree of Gondor on its front. Legolas stared at it in shock.

"This just arrived. The herald is resting inside and waiting for the reply," she continued, "I just thought that perhaps you should know." She looked at him squarely in the eye and held it out to him. "Ada has already decided."

His hands shook slightly as he slowly reached out to grasp the envelope between his slim fingers.

"The ultimate choice is yours. Just… don't regret your decision." She got up and wandered off.

Legolas opened the envelope gingerly, as though afraid that it would burn him. He scanned the simple yet formal message inside: it was an invitation to the royal house of Eryn Lasgalen to join in the celebrations being held in Gondor at the birth of the Prince Eldarion.

_Prince… His… no, **their** son…_

"Why? Why me?" he asked softly, aware that his sister was probably sitting with her back to the tree behind him where they could not see each other. "I'm not even the Crown Prince. Why send me?"

"Because, you were his best friend. As I said, you don't have to go, but don't you think that, perhaps, it's time?" her voice trailed off slightly at the suggestion.

He looked down at the flimsy piece of parchment he held. To think that his future lay in his reply…

_Perhaps, it is time. _

_Time to face my past, to lay everything to rest, and… to see **him** again._

He sighed, then spoke, "Tell the herald to give this message to the King of Gondor: Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen would be delighted to attend."

Vilwarin smiled to herself. Her brother was healing.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Aragorn's eyes lit up when he heard the news his herald to Greenwood had brought back. He never expected to see Legolas again, not after the way they had parted. But that simple reply, it gave him hope…

And even though he knew that nothing could ever be the same between them again, part of him still wanted to leap up and down shouting for joy at the prospects of seeing his former lover again.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Legolas reined in his horse as he stood on a hill many leagues away from Gondor, his keen eyes focused on the white tower glistening in the sun. His resolved wavered as he suddenly felt the urge to turn back. The urge to escape and follow the call of the sea that lay so enticingly just past the city. The urge to turn around and head back home, locking the doors behind him and never stepping out of his house until he died of heartbreak.

Arod snorted and stamped, shifting impatiently beneath him, as though telling his master to make up his mind, and fast. Legolas laughed slightly and patted the muscular neck gently saying, "Alright, alright. Don't get so excited now. Since we've come this far, I guess we might as well just go all the way. How bad can it be, right?"

Arod bobbed his head vigorously. Legolas continued, "And I wouldn't want to have to explain my early return to Ada. And why I didn't turn up in Gondor…"

He stared contemplatively across the vast Field of Pelennor once more, then nudged Arod forward down the path he had wished never to travel again.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The city that greeted him was a far cry from that which he had seen during the War of the Ring. Colourful banners and flags adorned the walls, unfurling in the stiff breeze from the sea. People filled the streets, laughing and talking gaily.

Many stared as he made his way through the crowds. Already, he could feel his ears burning, and knew that he was a faint shade of pink, which would steadily darken into red if he did not do something about it. He had never felt this self-conscious before. _Thank the Valar I'll be reaching the top soon,_ he thought sourly to himself. Then he realized – 

If he was reaching the top soon, then…

He would have to see _him_ there.

On second thought, he preferred having Gondor gaping at him.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Legolas? Is that you?" Arwen greeted him with an enthusiastic hug before she held him away from her and scrutinized him. "We missed you at the wedding."

"I, err - "

"And you look thinner."

"Well, I - "

"But it's so good to see you again!" Arwen beamed at him. Legolas swallowed and smiled weakly at her.

"Aragorn's in a meeting with some of the city officials, so he couldn't greet you immediately upon your arrival. Anyway, since you're the first family friend to arrive, you get the honour of being the first to see the addition to our family." Before he could protest, Arwen dragged him through the vast halls of the palace to a large airy room with a cradle by the window. The proud mother held her finger to her lips as she silently ushered her unwilling guest towards the slumbering infant.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she whispered as she gazed adoringly at her son.

His heart wrenched as he felt his throat go dry. He nodded as he tried to ignore the burning behind his eyes.

"His name is Eldarion. It was Aragorn's idea to call him that."

There was a timid knock and the door opened slightly and a handmaiden looked in. "Milady? Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn have arrived."

Legolas made a few non-committal noises, telling her to go ahead. Arwen sighed and excused herself, leaving the blonde elf alone in the room.

As the door shut behind her, he moved over to the cradle and rested his hands along the edge, gazing down at the dark-haired human. He muttered, "Even at this age, you already resemble your father so much…"

"He was named for you, you know," a familiar voice remarked from behind him. Legolas jumped slightly. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had not noticed the approach of the human now in the same room as him. 

"A-Aragorn." He bowed stiffly as his heart started racing. 

The king moved to stand beside Legolas, who shifted away uncomfortably, unwilling to share such close proximity with him, not in his current state of mind. Valar knew what would happen if… _anything_ passed between them. Aragorn reached down to brush a lock of hair away from his son's face and smoothed his hand over the dark down. He continued to talk, as though unaware of the discomfort he was causing the elf to feel. 

"Eldarion: Son of the First Born… a reminder of the past." He looked up then, stormy grey eyes meeting startled green. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

Legolas forced his eyes away from the gaze that held his. He stared back down at the infant the lay slumbering before them, oblivious to the turmoil he was causing within the elf. "I couldn't," he whispered. Then he straightened and met Aragorn's gaze. "But does it matter now?" His tone was challenging, and slightly defiant.

Aragorn smiled slightly. "No. Because," - he stepped closer to _his_ elf  - "You are here now." He lifted his hand, as though to caress his cheek…

Legolas pulled back just before the fingers made contact with his skin, averting his eyes from the hurt gaze which searched his face. "No. You shouldn't, we shouldn't…" he fumbled for the words to say as he quickly walked over to the window, putting some distance between himself and the man he longed to hold. "Things are… different now. It's not like… it can **never** be like before."

The silence stretched between them. One staring hard out of the window, trying to ignore the burning gaze of the other, who gripped the cradle so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I - " Aragorn started as the door opened again and Arwen breezed into the room, followed closely by Faramir and Eowyn.

"Oh, so you're done with the meeting then, dear." She dropped a kiss on her husband's cheek, missing the slight flinch from the elf prince, which was caused by her simple action.

She noticed the frown on her husband's face and asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Aragorn shook his head slightly and said, "Nothing. It's… nothing."

_It's everything._

Aragorn forced a smile onto his face as he exclaimed, "Well, why don't all of you go freshen up a little? I believe Eomer and Gimli should be here soon, then we can all dine together like we did in the past."

"Estel," Arwen scolded him gently, "Faramir and Eowyn haven't even seen Eldarion and you're driving them out of the room already?"

The sounds of laughter fell on deaf ears as Legolas gazed at the scene unfolding before him. Aragorn, the proud father with his arms around his wife who was rocking their just awoken child in her arms; Eowyn's coos of delight and Faramir gazing fondly at his wife…

_And I can never have that. All because of one mistake I made._

"Legolas? Legolas. Are you alright?" Arwen's voice dragged him out of the daze he had fallen into. 

"I'm fine. Really." He pasted his most brilliant smile on his face. It would have fooled anyone but those closest to him. And unfortunately, one person in that room fell under that category.

"Would you like to hold Eldarion? After all, I guess you could be considered his uncle… after the twins that is." She turned towards him, holding out the wide-eyed infant in her arms…

Large liquid grey eyes gazed innocently at him. So oblivious to the barrage of emotions the elf was struggling to keep under control.

Too much

It was too much to bear.

Legolas backed away in a hurry, his face turning a few shades lighter. "I, I'm sorry. The journey was a tiring one… if I might know… which is my room? Please?"

Aragorn exchanged a glance with his wife, then stepped forward. "I'll show you to you room. I think these two will be staying here for a long time more." He nodded at Faramir and Eowyn.

He ushered the elf out of the room, ignoring his protests, guiding him through the hallways with a hand placed casually on the small of his back.

Arwen cast a worried glance at the retreating figures, and immediately squashed the feeling of doubt that nagged at the back of her mind. 

_It's been so long. He should have forgotten. They must have._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Here we are then."

Aragorn opened the door to a large and airy room. A flood of recognition swept across Legolas as he entered the room.

It was the very same room he had taken when he had lived in Gondor, before Aragorn's wedding. The furnishing was still intact, left exactly the way he liked it.

He wandered forward, hands drifting lightly over the ornaments… the carving across the headboard of the bed… 

So many memories…

And the scary thing was that, they were all _good_ memories.

And they threatened to tear apart the already fragile curtain that hid his shattered soul from the scrutiny of the man behind him.

The click of the door being locked brought him back from the past. He turned to stare at Aragorn, his gaze akin to that of a deer being hunted and knowing that it had no chance of escape.

"We need to talk." The man's voice was low and firm.

"There's nothing to say."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why everything? Why leave? Why come back here in this manner?"

Legolas sighed. "You _know_ why, Estel."

Aragorn pulled out a well-worn piece of parchment from his tunic and held it up in front of the stunned elf. Legolas' eyes widened in recognition.

_My letter…_

"This does not serve as an explanation, Legolas. No matter how many times I read it, I will not accept it as your excuse."

_Estel, you stubborn fool._

"Then what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? You know as well as I do that even if I said it, it won't change _anything_." 

"No. it won't." Aragorn stared at him for a moment, then stepped forward and swept his elf into his arms, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Legolas stiffened, then relaxed and allowed himself to be lost in what he had been dreaming off for so long. He tasted salt in the kiss, and realized:

_Estel is crying._

Aragorn broke off the kiss, but did not let go of the elf he had been longing to hold for the past years he had not seen him.

Legolas gently wiped the tears off the man's face. "Estel, we've been through this before. It won't change anything."

"I don't care. Just for a little longer…"

"You are a father now, Estel." Legolas said quietly. 

Aragorn stared at him, knowing that the hurt and despair he saw in the green eyes before him were mirrored in his own. He let his hands fall, then backed away from the Prince.

One step.

Two steps.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Please, leave me alone. I… I need to think."

Legolas faced his back to the man, unwilling to let him see the tears that were now running freely down his face. He heard the footsteps going towards the door, the click of the door being unlocked…

"I just want you to know that… I never stopped. Loving you, that is. And, I still do." 

The door opened and the speaker walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

_Just like the last time. Oh, Valar, when will this **ever** end? When will I be free?_

Legolas slumped down next to the window and started to cry in earnest, wishing that he had never come back.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**TBC**

Author's Notes:

*hides behind computer screen* Err… hi? *ducks projectiles*

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! Really, really, really sorry… I planned to post this chapter on Boxing Day, but the problem was that, I hadn't written it by then, so I was thinking of posting it as a New Year's gift to all the people who are reading this and are enjoying this. 

BUT…

It was only half-written by 1st Jan, thanks to my being sidetracked by some comics I picked up from my friend… and a bout of over strained eyes plus a sore eye… but hey! It's done at last! ^_^ *fireworks*

I guess that the screening of Return of the King did help to give me more ideas for this story… after all, Legolas looks so hot and totally edible in the last few scenes after the Ring was destroyed… agreed? I mean… hello, move over Arwen, you so do not look good next to Leggy dearest. ^_^ I'm mean, but seriously, he would have made a better bride for Aragorn than Arwen.

I just realized… I made Legolas a little of a crybaby right? *sheepish grin* Sorry, about that… but, considering how stressed he is… I'm sure he can be forgiven. Right? (not to mention all the fan girls out there queuing up to comfort him…) I haven't read the books for a long time too, so please forgive me if I've made any mistakes, especially the spelling of and names of places. Tell me if that happened, so I won't do it again in the next chapter. ^_^ Thanks!

Anyway, one more chapter after this to wrap up my whole story, and maybe the side story about Vilwarin to make the history a little more complete. But that depends on whether lazy ol' me gets round to writing it. been rather busy of late, trying to get a job and all that stuff. Unbelievable, after 12 years of wanting to get out of school, I'm starting to miss it now that I'm waiting for my results to see what I can do in the university. ^_^

Alrighty then, time for replies to reviews!! 

_Key_: Ta-dah! Reunion! Hahaha… well, sort of. The conclusion will be sort of happily-ever-after… depending on the way you look at things. ^_~  Not telling anymore!

_farflung_: Hahaha, confession, sometimes, I also forget how to spell Vilwarin's name… in fact, I used to think it was spelled at "Gilwarin" before I checked back and realized my mistake. XP And I agree that the Helm's Deep scene certainly caused a lot of warped bunnies to hop around in my head… I remember shouting "Kiss and make out!" at one point. XP But RotK really has a lot more slash worthy moments… hehehehe….

_Shadow41_: Thank you! I'm really glad that you feel so about this story, 'cos I've been too hyper of late to write properly, so I hope that this is of about the same standard as the chapter before? ^_^

_Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart_: *lol* Yup, I got my sugar. Lots of it. (to the dismay of those who have to live with hyper me) ^_^ And exams suck! Hope you did well for them! Sugar is always my companion for all the late night/early morning mugging and cramming. ^_^ Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you like this one as well!

_Zelda Saturn Mistress_: Whoa! Calm down!! I hope for Arwen's sake she never gets near you, you sound really anti-Arwen! ^_~ hahahaha… Glad you liked Vilwarin… I was a little apprehensive about how she would be received… OFC and all that, you know. And no worries, Aragorn will end up with Legolas… sort of… everything will be resolved in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Incidentally, did you ever write 'Flame of Recca' fanfiction? (even though there aren't any on your bio page…) Your name sounds familiar somehow… or maybe I'm confusing you with someone else. ^_^

arimel: Heh, thank you! Figured out that the best way to handle stuff would be to make Aragorn married… also ups the angst factor… what with all the 'forbidden love' and stuff. ^_^

Once again, thank you everyone for reviewing!! I'll try to update in about 2 weeks time… hopefully… 

*determined look* I WILL keep to my personal deadline. 

Until then, hope you enjoyed this! R & R please!


	5. Part of Your World

****

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: For the last time (I think) *takes deep breath* DON'T OWN THEM!!!! QUIT BUGGING ME!!!

'Part of Your World (Reprise)' is sung by Jodi Benson, off 'The Little Mermaid' soundtrack. Very nice and sad song, perfect for setting the atmosphere for this chapter… go take a listen, it's short but sweet. ^_^ And kind of hard to find now… It comes from the part after Ariel rescued Eric and he's KO'd on the beach before his steward finds him… Did that help? ^_^"

Last but not least, this fic is **_slash_**. So please don't flame me cos I'm warning you in advance.

**Part of Your World (Reprise)**

**_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?  
  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world  
  
I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world_**

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Dinner that night was a jolly affair. There was much laughter and merriment at the long table as companions of old caught up with each other. The whole Fellowship, minus Gandalf and Frodo, was present, and any table with the irrepressible hobbits present was bound to be a noisy one:

"Pip! That was _mine_!"

"No, it wasn't, it didn't say 'Merry' on it, did it?"

"But I put it on _my_ plate, so it obviously belongs to me!"

"Too late. I ate it."

"And it's times like these," Gimli commented, "That Gandalf would start his 'You-Fool-Of-A-Took' lecture."

Faramir chuckled. "I was starting to wonder whether those two were fasting the entire journey here in order to eat you out of your kingdom, Aragorn."

Aragorn put on a serious face. "Why else do you think I only invited them back after such a long time? I needed to stock up on my rations before they came back! I can't afford to deal with a famine in my lands now!"

The entire table erupted into laughter. What with all the entertainment provided by Pippin and Merry, it would have been hard to notice anything out of place.

And yet…

"You seem quieter than usual, Elf," Gimli said to his friend beside him. "What wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I've never felt better." Legolas flashed him a brilliant smile.

Gimli snorted. "Right. And I'm taking up permanent residence in Fangorn tomorrow. What's bothering you now?"

"Noth - " Legolas caught the death glare Gimli sent in his direction and quailed. "Alright, alright. It's… it's the sea," he finished, hoping that his friend would not see through his excuse. Not that it was a lie. The sea-longing had not been bothering him much of late compared to his _other_ problems. Problem rather. Which just happened to come in the shape of a human.

"The sea, eh?" Gimli's face took on a strange look. "You elves always speak of sailing to the Undying Lands when your time is over… is it really so nice over there?"

"Not so much as peaceful. It is our respite from this world. Why?"

Gimli shrugged and turned a faint shade of pink. "Well, I wish I could see it… and, you know…"

"Ah…" Legolas arched his eyebrows slightly, "So you wish to see the Lady Galadriel again, is that so?" He laughed as his dwarf friend started spluttering in embarrassment. "That might possibly be arranged. Perhaps I can bring you with me, when I set sail."

"Really?" Gimli's eyes lit up. "But, there's still so much left for you here, why would you want to leave?"

The smile faded from Legolas' face. "There isn't much left, Gimli. There never was." His eyes swept to the head of the table where a certain Man sat.

_It was all just a dream._

_A dream._

_Dream_

_                                    Dream_

_                                                                        Dream_

"Excuse me, I need to clear my head. The noise is getting to me." Legolas got up abruptly and left, unnoticed by anybody, leaving a disgruntled dwarf to mutter at his retreating back:

"And here I was, thinking that he finally had some sense knocked into that airy-fairy gold skull of his to come back here… Elves!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Most of his guests had retired for the night before Aragorn realized that the blonde elf had pulled his disappearing act once more. Cursing himself for letting him slip through his fingers again, Aragorn strode rapidly through the corridors in what he prayed would not be a futile search.

_Not in his room…_

_Not in the hobbits' room either… _He heard the sounds of raucous laughter and snatches of drunken song coming from behind the closed door and shuddered._ No one in their right mind would want to go there now…_

_Not in Gimli's room… Gimli isn't even in his room…_

_The stables again, maybe?_

"He's outside." The dwarf's voice came from behind him. Aragorn jumped slightly. So much for his keen Ranger senses.

"He's probably in the gardens. Seems to have a lot on his mind too." The dwarf gave Aragorn a look that seemed to say 'whatever's wrong with him, you're probably the one responsible for it, so go fix it, or else I'll make you sorry you ever had a relationship with him.'

"How did you know?"

Gimli snorted. "We dwarves don't just mine all day you know, we've got eyes as well. You two weren't speaking with each other throughout the entire evening, that much I know. The rest is your problem, and I don't intend to dig deeper."

Aragorn gave a half-hearted laugh. "You're right, I suppose. Thank you, Gimli." Aragorn turned to go in search of his elf.

"One more thing." He turned back to see the dwarf fiddling with his beard. "Good luck."

Aragorn flinched despite himself. _I'll need that, especially if the one I'm confronting is Legolas._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He found Legolas standing at the edge of the gardens, staring unblinkingly out at the expanse of darkness that separated him from the sea. He walked forward, stopping beside the elf.

The elf did not acknowledge the presence of the human beside him, and did not give the slightest indication that he knew the man was there, save for the slight shifting of his eyes.

They stood atop the white tower in silence, the night wind from the sea blowing through their hair. Blissfully unaware of a single figure that watched them from the window of the room she shared with the King.

"You can almost smell the sea from here…" Legolas broke the silence, his voice soft and wistful.

Aragorn waited, knowing that there was probably more to come.

He continued reminiscing, a dreamy look on his face, "I still remember the time we sailed to Gondor's aid. The sound of the gulls… the sound of the waves… the way the light danced off the water…"

"You don't forget, do you?" Aragorn drawled, but the implied meaning was clear.

"No. No, I don't." Legolas closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then sighed. "I never do. I never can."

The silence stretched between them once more. And then –

"Ride with me."

The statement caught Aragorn by surprise. "Ride with you? Where to?"

Legolas smiled slightly. "I wish to see the sea once more. Will you come?" His voice was slightly pleading, as though begging to be freed of the stifling life he had to live as long as he was confined within the city walls.

Aragorn nodded.

Arwen spent the night alone in her bed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The waves lapped gently at the shore, the musical rhythm soothing the ache caused by the sea-longing. The dark waters reflected the waning moon, a thin yet brilliant crescent surrounded by pinpricks of starlight. All was still under the moonlight, save for two figures riding down the beach, one clothed in dark colours, the other glowing faintly.

Legolas reined in Arod and swung himself off onto the sand gracefully. He wandered towards the surf, leaving no footprints on the soft sand. He stopped at the edge of the water and stared across the inky blackness, eyes unseeing. "All paths lead to the Sea," he muttered with a wry smile on his face.

"You wish to sail into the West," Aragorn said softly as he dismounted and followed Legolas to the edge of the surf, realizing that his elf had probably brought him here to say goodbye.

"The call of the Sea has been haunting me for too long… I wish to follow it. I wish to free myself from this miserable existence," Legolas' voice trailed off to a whisper, barely audible against the wash of the waves, as he shifted his gaze down to the water that tried to lap at his boots.

"I - " Aragorn swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself to speak normally, "If that is what you desire, then - "

"But I can't leave," the elf broke in. "Not like this." He turned to the Man beside him, a wild light in his green eyes. "Don't you understand?"

_I am not one to turn around and run away. Even from my past._

He dragged Aragorn towards him to catch his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Even as his human lover pulled him down onto the sand and into a familiar dance, Legolas knew that Aragorn understood.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The moon had set by the time ragged breathing no longer rose above the sound of the sea. Total darkness, save for the starlight, reigned about the two figures wrapped in a cloak in the prelude to dawn.

Legolas lay contentedly against Aragorn, listening to the steady beat of the Man's heart. Aragorn busied himself with combing out and playing with his elf's golden hair… a pastime he had missed.

Finally, the elf stirred. "We should leave soon, if you wish to be back in the city before sunrise."

"Hmph."

"I do not wish to explain the reasons as to why I was not in my bed last night to Gimli… who seems to have appointed himself to be my nursemaid."

"Believe me. He probably knows where you ran off to."

Legolas laughed softly. "Nothing gets past him, it seems."

There was a long pause before Aragorn spoke again, the jesting tone gone from his voice, "I can't convince you to stay behind with me, can I? It would be too selfish of me to do that…"

"Indeed, it would."

Aragorn's jaw dropped at that calm agreement. He had not expected _that _reply.

"But," the elf continued calmly, ignoring the human's confusion, "we can make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal." The elf glanced sideways at his companion and smirked slightly. "You know, an agreement, a compact, a promise… that kind of thing?"

Aragorn frowned at his elf, "I know what a deal is…"

Legolas laughed again. "Really? Who would have guessed." He flipped Aragorn over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, serious once more. "I won't leave. Not yet."

Aragorn's eyes lit up. 

Legolas ran a finger down the lean face he had dreamt of throughout their long separation. "I will not leave these shores, not until Death takes you from me. And when you fall sleep in Her cold embrace forever, then and only then will I set sail and pass into the West. In the meantime, I plan to bring some elves over to Ithilien, that place could use our help."

He paused, then continued in an all-too-innocent tone, "Which means that anytime you're free, you can pop by to visit…"

Aragorn smiled and caught the elf's hand. "That is all I ask for." He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now," his elf grinned wickedly, "would you mind passing me my clothing please? It seems that our horses have gone missing in their attempt to give us some privacy."

"Do you really think I'd let you off so easily?" Aragorn growled as he rolled over and pinned his elf under him. "I haven't forgiven you for running off like that."

The sound of giddy laughter faded into what was left of the night as the first glimmer of gold appeared in the eastern sky.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The days lengthened slowly as spring turned to summer. Soon, it was time for Legolas to leave Gondor and head back home, and visit the Glittering Caves with Gimli as he had promised.

In the stables, Legolas busied himself with strapping supplies onto Arod as he listened with half an ear to the dwarf gushing about the wonders of the Caves. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him and knew without looking up that Aragorn was standing there.

"…and I seem to have left my axe in my room… how careless of me." Gimli promptly wandered off, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his axe was strapped securely about his waist.

Aragorn scowled in the general direction of the dwarf. "He didn't have to make it so obvious you know."

Legolas chuckled. "He tries. But he already is as subtle as he can be."

"Hmph. As subtle as walking into a rock." Aragorn ran an eye over the pack Legolas was holding. "Are you sure that's enough?"

"You worry too much, Estel." He swung himself lightly onto Arod's back.

Aragorn placed a hand on Arod's neck. "Remember our deal."

Legolas smiled down at him. "I will." He leant down and brushed his lips against the King's. "I'll come back soon. I promise."

Aragorn nodded. "Enjoy yourself."

Legolas made a face. "In the caves. I'm sure I'll love it." He raised his voice and called out, "Gimli! You can come out from behind the stable doors now! We're leaving!"

Aragorn laughed and shook his head as the dwarf emerged, grumbling and muttering curses at the elf.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Legolas turned to look back at the tiny figure watching them from the top of the tower and raised a hand to wave, even though he knew the human couldn't see him from this distance.

_I'll come back soon. I promise._

"You look happier," Gimli commented.

"I _am_ happier."

"That's good then. I kind of missed having you around and singing constantly." Gimli's face turned red.

"You're not getting sentimental on me, are you?" Legolas laughed as his friend turned an even brighter shade of red. "Well, I've got the entire journey back to Greenwood to make up for that now, don't I?"

"I'm never going to be nice to you again if that's the treatment I get for my kindness!"

The friendly banter continued even as Legolas' mind wandered back to the White City and the Man whom he chose to live for.

_I will be with you until the end of your time._

_We may share a forbidden love, but our hearts will always beat as one._

_Forever._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**The End**

Authors' notes:

Hey… I kept to my deadline for once!!! *bounces around madly throwing sweets in the air* Well, 1 day overdue is better than 1 week, right? Right? Right?

*huge sigh of relief* Finally! That's more or less the official end to this story… I didn't know how tough it was to write an ending to tie up all (most) of my loose ends and resolve the problem (sort of), but it's DONE!!!!!!!!!! *streamers and balloons*

Firstly, forgive me for any geographical errors… I've no idea whether or not it's possible to get to the sea from Gondor in such a short time, but hey, I'm the authoress, I rule the world. Of my fics that is. ^_^" Incidentally, anyone get the significance of the description of the moon? Those who get it right get a virtual lollipop!!! ^_^

Secondly, I got a little stuck in the midst of wallowing in all that angst, so I tried to inject some humour, aka: the hobbits, Gimli and various comments about clothes, stupidity etc. Hope it turned out ok.

Thirdly, I didn't follow the chronological order in writing this story (the Glittering Caves part) because of obvious reasons. If Legolas ran home during the wedding without Gimli, then duh he wouldn't have gone to the Caves alone in an attempt to find a nice angsting spot. Apologies for the sarcasm. It's midnight now and I haven't had much sleep for the past few days. Let me continue ranting tomorrow before posting this…

Last but not least, Vilwarin's story coming up in the next chapter! Not a necessary read; I just felt that since she was a sort of catalyst in this lil' story of mine, she deserved a little side story about her love life. It'll probably be up between 2 to 4 weeks time, depending on whether I've time to write, what with Lunar New Year around the corner… and if I manage to stay corrupted in the 'right' direction despite my friend's attempts to get me thinking about _other _stuff. But I guess this will be a real test of how warped I've become… I haven't written a single straight pairing since… I dunno… 2002? ^_^" And back then I remember how hard it was for me to write sap… but I digress.

Replies to my wonderful reviewers!!! You guys rock my world! MWUCK! ^_~ (I'm not thinking very coherently now, so excuse the crappy and short replies. ^_^)

_Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart_: Thanks! Wow… if my fic here really made you cry… heee…. My already very inflated ego is inflating further. Haha… hope you finally got your turn in the "Comfort Leggy FanGirl Q" ^_~ Poor elf must be either overly comforted already, or else he's been overly traumatized by his fanclub. ^_^ Thanks a lot for seeing me through this entire fic… really appreciate you taking the time to review each chappie. ^_^

_evil spapple pie_: *rofl* Oh dear… I'm starting to feel sorry for Arwen the way you propose to treat her… Thanks for the… err… _suggestion_ as to how to end my story (from Arwen's end) but considering that she only gets 2 lines of mention here… you can always fill in the blanks yourself. ^_~ I didn't really state what happened after she finished spying on them right? *evil grin* Maybe she fell off the balcony or something. ^_^ 

_Zelda Saturn Mistress_: Oops, I think I confused you with another person with 'Saturn' in her user name… ^_^ Sorry! Hahaha…. 15 mile radius… poor little Arwen… I doubt there'd be very much of her left if you and 'evil spapple pie' (*points up*) managed to get hold of her. ^_^ Oh dear… sadistic side of me is starting to have bad thought… tsk tsk….

_Child of Magick_: *lol* Glad you liked my story, hope you like this chapter too! Although the song isn't by Evanescence… they didn't have anything suitable for it, and I'd arranged the order for the songs/chapters a long time ago so didn't feel like changing it. (I'm a lazy person. ^_^)    

_farflung_: *rofl* Yup yup, Leggy dear certainly has great body language in RotK no? ^_^ Gah, brain going into warpedness overdrive now… So, guess the chapter kinda clears up his fate, so hope you liked the way it ended. ^_^ Also, thanks for seeing me through this story too! ^_^

_GeNo C. iDe1_: Thank you! Hopefully this chapter meets the 'angst overload' criteria, although I don't think it's as bad as the previous chapters… blame in on lack of sleep… makes me hyper and stoned at the same time… 

_Lillybeth1_: *lol* Looks like you're in luck this week, 'cos I actually kept to my deadline (for once). ^_______^ Enjoy!

Thanks for reading!! Hope you guys liked this chapter... and apologies for the number of stupid mistakes I made in the previous chapter... I was too stoned when I posted it to pick up my mistakes... and not to mention having a serious eye ache from staring at the computer screen... Until next time then! *waves and vanishes*


End file.
